Hombre lobo
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: En tanto el bebé no tuviera cola con penacho ni fuera un hombre lobo, Sasuke se daba por satisfecho.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Hombre lobo**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke bebió de su botella, observando a su mejor amigo correr tras dos escandalosos e hiperactivos niños pelirrojos que parecían empecinados el destrozar el lugar, y sonrió cuando el héroe de Konoha tuvo que ayudarse se tres clones de sombra para atrapar a los ruidosos chiquillos.

—Si no se comportan voy a llamar a su madre— amenazó Naruto Uzumaki; y, 'mágicamente', los niños se quedaron tiesos como rocas— Así me gusta. Ustedes tres vigilénlos; o también los dejaré con mi esposa— los clones protestaron pero guardaron silencio de inmediato; Naruto bufó y se secó el sudor de la frente, regresando con su mejor amigo— Rayos… Esto de la paternidad sí que es difícil— se quejó, acabándose su vaso de leche— Tú tienes suerte; tus hijos te obedecen y te respetan. Yo tengo que invocar a Karin para que los míos me hagan caso— protestó. Sasuke detuvo la bebida que se llevaba a los labios y lo miró, entornando la vista.

—No se trata de suerte. Los niños necesitan disciplina y ya.

—Sí… Oye, ¿y cómo está Ino? ¿Ningún problema con el nuevo miembro del clan?

—No, nada. En unas horas será el primer ultrasonido, pero las cosas han estado de maravilla. Ino asegura que será otro niño.

—Ya veo… Entonces, yo tendría cuidado.

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo, ligramente intrigado.

— ¿Con qué?

—Bueno…— Naruto se mojó, los labios, rascándose la coronilla mientras se ponía muy serio de pronto— El nuevo bebé será tu séptimo hijo varón…

— ¿Y?

— ¿No has oído la leyenda que dice que el séptimo hijo varón de una familia nace para convertirse en un hombre lobo?

El poseedor del Sharingan casi escupe todo el líquido de su boca al escuchar eso, aunque rápidamente recuperó el aplomo.

— ¡¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo, _dobe_?! ¡Mi hijo no será un estúpido hombre lobo!

—Oh… Yo sólo digo que deberías tener cuidado con eso. Es decir, yo no soy supersticioso, pero Sai me dijo que una vez leyó un libro sobre…

—Sai es un imbécil. Y tú lo eres aún más por escucharlo— sentenció el líder Uchiha, observando la hora en el reloj del establecimiento— Ya tenemos que regresar a la Torre, Ho-_idiota_-kage— . Gruñó, parándose con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto alzó las manos con inocencia.

—Está bien. Pero esta tarde, cuando vayas al ultrasonido, asegúrate de que tu bebé no tenga cola con penacho ni orejas puntiagudas… Sí es así necesitaremos muchas cosas de plata…

—Cierra la boca.

— ¡Oye! Sólo intento ayudar.

—…

—Buenos, bueno. Al mal paso darle prisa. ¡Niños, nos vamos!

Comenzaron a moverse, y, contra su voluntad, Sasuke se pasó todo el camino a la Torre Hokage, el resto de la tarde, pensando. Era el orgulloso padre de seis niños, a cuales su esposa y él habían nombrado como a algún héroe de Konoha: Itachi (el primogénito), Inoichi, Hiruzen, Asuma, Hashirama y Shisui. Tres de ellos tenían el cabello y los ojos de su madre; uno los ojos azules y el característico cabello oscuro de los Uchiha; y los otros dos, uno rubio y otro moreno, los ojos negros. Ninguno tenía orejas puntiagudas ni cola con penacho, y Sasuke estaba seguro que el nuevo bebé tampoco los tendría. Sin embargo, hacia la tarde parecía haberse obsesionado con el asunto, imaginándose a un hijo suyo con el cabello rubio y dos peludas orejas del mismo color; o con un pelaje negro cubriendo todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Para cuando su turno acabó estaba realmente paranoíco con el asunto, y, en cuanto se hizo la hora, prácticamente corrió al hospital, encontrando a Ino acariciándose la enorme barriga en la sala de espera, sonriendo al verlo llegar.

—Es nuestro turno, cariño— le dijo en cuanto se acercó, tomando su mano tras besarlo para llevarlo dentro de la sala.

— ¿Y los niños?— preguntó, intentando desviar la atención mientras Shizune colocaba el frío gel sobre el vientre de su esposa.

—Están con mi madre; regresarán en la noche.

— ¿Listos?— la ansiosa voz de la médico ninja los distrajo. Ino tomó la mano de su esposo y asintió, ignorándo lo rígido que éste se había puesto.

¿Y si su hijo realmente tenía orejas puntiagudas y cola? ¿Y si el imbécil de Naruto estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si su bebé de verdad se convertía en un hombre lobo?

—Oh… Esto no se ve bien…— murmuró la mujer, alertándolo.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Tiene orejas puntiagudas?— soltó sin pensar, buscando dichas horrendas extremidades en la difusa imagen de la pantalla.

— ¿De qué orejas estás hablando, Sasuke? Yo sólo decía que el bebé nos está dando la espalda. Aunque, según parece, es otro niño sano y fuerte… Y sin orejas puntiagudas— añadió, aunque Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado en sentir alivio como para molestarse.

—Bueno, ya tienes otro miembro para la Policía Militar— le sonrió Ino, apretando su mano. Sasuke acarició el rostro de su esposa— Shizune-san, el bebé se mueve mucho a veces, y hay algo muy raro con su flujo de chakra… ¿Segura de que todo está bien? Porque nada de eso me pasó con mis otros embarazos.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno… Veamos el otro lado— la mujer movió el sensor al lado opuesto del vientre de Ino, y Sasuke miró la pantalla, abriendo los ojos con sobresalto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!— estalló, señalando la pantalla— ¡El bebé tiene dos cabezas!— se horrorizó, mas Shizune sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya! Eso sí no lo esperaba… Son gemelos. Dos… A ver… ¡Son dos niños! Por eso su flujo de chakra era raro; porque no era el chakra de un bebé, si no de dos. ¡Felicidades!

— ¿Gemelos?— inquirió Ino, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa también— Aww, Sasuke, ¿escuchaste eso? ¡Son dos!

— ¿Y ninguno tiene cola?— preguntó, muy serio.

—Hasta dónde se ve, no. No te preocupes— le sonrió la mayor; sólo entonces el líder del clan Uchiha se permitió suspirar con alivio— Por eso sentías que se movía más de lo usual, Ino. De seguro peleaba con su hermano— bromeó, sonriéndoles una vez más, gesto que Ino imitó.

—Es verdad… Ya sé como van a llamarse entonces, cariño.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?— inquirió él, todavía perdido en la imagen de sus dos hijos no natos.

—Pues como más podría llamarlos, si no paran de pelear en todo el día— rió— Se llamarán Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha, ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Oh, son dos nombres estupendos, y les quedan a la perfección!— celebró Shizune.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y miró a Ino, interrogante.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan? ¡Pero si son perfectos!

Él frunció el ceño; ¿un hijo suyo, heredero de su estirpe, llamándose como el imbécil de su ex compañero de equipo? Primero prefería ser torturado hasta la muerte, sin duda. Sin embargo, volvió a mirar la pantalla en el preciso momento en que unos de los niños movía lo que parecía ser su brazo y tocaba el abdomen del otro, quien movió una de sus extremidades como acto reflejo, y pareció regresar el 'ataque'. Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió de lado, besando la mano de Ino.

—En tanto no tengan cola con penacho y ninguno sea un hombre lobo, me doy por satisfecho— . Resolvió.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**N **del **A:**_

**Bueno, al parecer anoche estaba muy inspirado, porque hoy cuando desperté había escrito este pequeño fic. Espero que les guste!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**H.S.**


End file.
